伊洛那流域
thumb|180px|伊洛那流域任務攻略 Description This desolated outpost overlooks the skeletal remains of what might once have been a bustling seaport. Brackish puddles are all that remain of the water that once meant life to fishermen and traders alike. Today, rotted pilings and tattered sailcloth are all tha mark this ghost harbor. Note: The name "Elona Reach" is a reference to the nation of , one of several peoples that tried to establish a home in the in order to , but failed. NPCs * * ( ) * ( ) * 的 是等級17 ** (Brawler) ** (Cultist) ** (Enchanter) ** (Archer) ** (Mage) ** (Fighter) ** (Healer) ** (Protector) Exits * Mission Objectives Help the complete the ritual that will combine the three pieces of the . * Return 1 to the Ghostly Hero. * Return 2 to the Ghostly Hero. * Return 3 to the Ghostly Hero. * BONUS Use the Crystal Shards to awaken the three of Primary This mission is considered one of the hardest in the game. You need to collect three and return them to the Ghostly Hero within 30 minutes. The first Crystal Shard is easy enough: you have no time limit for this one, so you can kill everyone. Take it slow, don't get killed. Just go straight down the path (either over the bridge or under), and talk to the Ghostly Hero at the end (A on the map). He will start the countdown for the remainder of the mission. If you have awakened the first ghostly priest (see Bonus section below), the Ghostly Hero will give you the bonus objective. The second Crystal Shard is in the base to the east. Go through the left gate at a 45 degree angle to the right to avoid all the enemies. Go past the bridge to your left; crossing it is usually a deathtrap because of the boss group guarding the far end of the bridge. Go around the bend to the left, and draw the first group of out. Kill them quickly, and be careful not to draw out the group on the hill to the right. Both groups have and it will eat a lot of time if you both at once, because the Sages will heal each other. If you take a bit of time to observe the patrol patterns, you will find you can deal with the first group when the group on the hill to the right moves off. After finishing off the first group, go up onto the hill on the right and take on the second Forgotten group with its Sage, being careful not to aggro any of the other groups. It can be difficult not to aggro the boss group guarding the near end of the bridge. (An alternative approach is to take out the boss group straight ahead guarding the near end of the bridge. However, this can be difficult while the second Forgotten group with its Sage is still up the hill to your right. If your team manages its aggroing and timing correctly, either approach will work.) Now, at the top of the hill and to the left, you can take on the boss and his group protecting the second Crystal Shard (B on the map). There may be another group you will want to deal with separately just before you reach the boss group. Once you have retrieved the Shard, come back out the way you came. Bring the Crystal Shard to the Ghostly Hero, or you can leave it at point 2 on the map for now, and come back and collect it after you have the third Shard. The third Crystal Shard is in the base to the west. Follow the small path at the U-turn outside the first base. Continue past the base and turn left when you hit the wall. Go up a small hill and the crystal is located just to the right (C on the map). Return the way you came from and give the Ghostly Hero the two remaining Crystal Shards (D on the map). Tip: Try to battle only one group at a time and be sure to kill the Sages first. Tip: Carrying a Crystal Shard into battle is dangerous. All nearby enemies will attack the player carrying the Shard. It is best to drop the Shard (press the Drop Item button) before enemies get close enough to lock onto the carrier. An alternative method, if your team has good protection and healing monk capabilities, is to have a warrior carry the Shard to aggro nearby enemies, and have the rest of the team take out these enemies while their focus is on the Shard-carrier. Note: There are on the route, which cause and . They are set off if you get too close, and will then emit a green blast at regular intervals. They can be stopped by picking up the mine core, but there will be one last blast. Dropping a mine will have the same effect on enemies. Bonus The bonus is to revive the three priests , and , one with each Crystal Shard. The trick, though, is that there is one before you get to the Ghostly Hero the first time. So, as soon as you get the first Crystal Shard, on your right there should be two s. Behind them is the tomb of the first ritual priest (1 on the map). Note that just getting near the priest will revive him; he will then start a slow march up to the Hero. He will engage any hostiles on the path and most likely die. That's not a problem, because your objective is only to revive him, not to ensure that he survives. But if you want to save the priest, you can drop the crystal, fight all the minotaurs (since the clock for the mission hasn't started yet) and then go back and revive him. Then he will have a peaceful walk. The second priest is easy. After you get the second crystal shard (east base), head west, follow the small path at the U-turn and revive the second priest (2 on the map). Again, just getting near the tomb is enough and you need not worry about the priest's life. For the third priest, after you get the crystal, stick to the left wall (heading in a northerly direction) and you will pass one group of hostiles and get to an enclosure that has his tomb (3 on the map). Again, you can revive him from a distance and go about your business. Assuming they are not killed on the way, the three priests eventually make it to the Vision Crystal altar (see adjoining image). They start out moving at a slow pace, but eventually pick up speed. Elite Skill Capture Known elite skills in this area: * : , Located near E1-3. * : , Located near E1-3. * : , Located near E1-3. * : , Located near E1-3. * : , Located near E1-3. * : , Located near E1-3. Additional Notes The players will be in at the completion of this mission. Category:水晶沙漠